


Accidents Happen

by Deonara2012



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to cover up what happened caused even more damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> Writer's note: My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

Yesung looked at the boathouse, a furious blaze, and pursed his lips. “Not bad,” he murmured.

“It’s not my best, but not too bad,” HeeChul said, flipping the lighter open and shut. He didn’t need it any more, but it had become a habit.

“Why did you decide to burn it?”

HeeChul glanced at him. “Why did you break the windows?”

Yesung flushed. “You startled me. It’s how I react. Just be glad you weren’t in front of me.”

HeeChul folded his arms. “Your trigger?”

Yesung nodded.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Until then….” They both stiffened, hearing sirens faintly in the background, and then, as one, turned and ran.

“They’re going to know it’s us,” Yesung said, when they’d slowed down again.

“They? Who they? The only one who’s going to know is….” HeeChul slowed to a stop, Yesung with him.

“Director Lee,” Yesung said with a bow.

The older man looked at them both. “Are you to blame for the firefighters at the boat house?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” HeeChul said. “Sorry about that. It… came as a surprise.”

The director looked at them both, and Yesung kept from cringing. Barely. The man’s gaze always made him want to look away.

“There are easier ways to clean up broken glass, HeeChul-ah. Please remember that in the future.”

HeeChul bowed. “I will.”

He turned away, and Yesung breathed again.


End file.
